Skjor
Skjor, a Nord warrior, is a prolific member of the Companions, the legendary group of warriors operating out of Whiterun. He is also a member of the Circle, a subgroup of Companions blessed with the gift from Hircine. While Skjor and the other members embrace their gift, Harbinger Kodlak Whitemane is attempting to find a cure, much to Skjor's dissatisfaction. He will give you the quest Proving Honor as well as a number of smaller tasks, but will ultimately meet his demise at the hands of some werewolf hunters during the quest The Silver Hand. The headquarters of the Companions, the overturned vessel Jorrvaskr, is the oldest building in Skyrim, and Skjor sleeps in the living quarters between midnight and 8am. At 10am he finds a seat at the huge table in the upstairs area and enjoys a three-hour meal. At 3pm he exits Jorrvaskr and spends five hours practicing in the courtyard or relaxing on the porch. At all other times he can be found wandering around Jorrvaskr, eating, relaxing, or talking to the other members. There are several exceptions to this routine; see this section for details. He wears a set of wolf armor along with matching boots. He wields a Skyforge Steel sword along with a hide shield in combat. He carries around a belted tunic and nothing else. You will meet Skjor for the first time when you enter Jorrvaskr during the friendly brawl between Njada Stonearm and Athis. Skjor will run towards the fight, saying: "Are those two at it again?" He will then instruct the two combatants: "Come on now, watch the footwork. Keep your balance.", "Strike when the shoulder turns. He's giving you openings!" and "Watch the eyes!" If you have yet to meet any Companions, and approach him during the brawl, he will say: "Don't mind them. Just working out some issues, in the old way." and "Little blood to clear the air. Hope you have the stomach for it, outsider." When you leave conversation, if the brawl is still going, he may comment: ""Keep a sharp eye about you and maybe I'll teach you to fight some day."" or ""Watch the blades."" After the brawl, he will start his daily routine and will only greet you with: "Haven't seen your face before. I'm watching you.", "What now?", "I can't keep helping you with everything." or "You again?" He will, however, explain who the Companions are: "Ask any fool around here, and get a different answer. Mercenaries. Warriors of honor. Brothers and sisters of the blade. Drunken rabble. Take your pick. I've been here longer than most of them. Even I don't know sometimes. I just hope they don't kill each other." He will also tell you why he joined: "I learned the ways of the blade in the Great War. Nearly lost my life outside the Imperial City. I came home to Skyrim when it was all over. But I wasn't much good at anything other than fighting. Wandered around as a blade for hire. Was a damned good one, too. The money was good, and the women were good, and the drinks were good. But I was losing myself. My heart. I was lucky the Companions found me. Now there's a reason to be fighting. The honor of my brothers and sisters is worth more than coin. Of course, the money is still good. And the drinks!" When asked where he stands in the civil war he will answer on behalf of all Companions: "None of our business. There's no honor to be had in the squabbling of jarls." Lastly, you can ask him if you can join the Companions and he will point you towards Kodlak Whitemane: "So you think you have what it takes? Huh. Lucky for you, I'm not the one who makes that decision. Talk to Kodlak. Who knows, maybe he's in a generous mood." Skjor never mentions it directly, but it is quite clear that he serves as the aging Kodlak Whitemane's right hand, accepting new recruits and handling their training. The other members will often mention him, especially during their private conversations. Newcomer Torvar will ask Kodlak: "Well why do I have to listen to Skjor, then?" and will get the answer: "Skjor has been a warrior for a long time. You would be wise to listen to him. Any warrior that gets to be old is either fearsome or a coward. I'll let you find out which Skjor is." Torvar can also be heard talking to Farkas, eager to get into the field: "Enough with the training. I want to go fight something." Farkas will then respond: "No fighting just yet. Not till Skjor says so. We train now." When greeting you, Farkas may also admit: "Skjor says that I have the strength of Ysgramor, and my brother has his smarts." When you are a new recruit, the hateful Njada Stonearm will tell you: "I'm still trying to figure out why Skjor let you in in the first place."''Njada can also be seen interrogating Aela the Huntress: '''Njada': "I've heard some rumors... about you and Skjor." Aela: "And if you want to keep having ears, you'll pretend you didn't." Njada: "Is it not allowed?" Aela: "It's not exactly forbidden, but even so... it's not true. So that's that." Categoria:Skyrim: Personagens Categoria:Skyrim: Membros dos Companheiros Categoria:Skyrim: Homens Categoria:Skyrim: Nórdicos Categoria:Nórdicos